When cooking soup, the final amount thereof is often difficult to be effectively controlled. Furthermore, when the soup is concentrated, it is often over-cooked so that only little soup is left or even all the soup is dried up so as to cause much trouble.
Therefore, a saucepan capable of setting amount of soup finally left therein is required to eliminate the above shortcomings.